A Thousand Years
by Fernandha's
Summary: Quizá amar ya no era tan inverosímil como en un inicio. Y bajo ése cuarto menguante de luna, su historia realmente comenzó… "Pero viéndote solo todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen, un paso más cerca; he muerto todos los días esperándote, querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya amado durante mil años. Te querré por otros mil más." Conjunto de One-shot's.
1. El Príncipe y la Plebeya

**Renuncia de derechos: **Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión.

**Dedicado a: **Naomi, que quería un AU triste y corto de ellos dos.

**Detalles: **Utilicé fragmentos de "Aléjate de mí - Camila" para quien guste. Entonces bien, chicos, así es como comienzan el conjunto de OS. ¿Alguien que me quiera dar sus ideas? (: El título general de los OS aún no es oficial, sigue en votación, ¿vale?

* * *

**El Príncipe y la Plebeya**

* * *

"_Aléjate de mí…"_

Una chica llora, con el corazón acelerado y un dije en mano, su cuerpo tiembla bruscamente sin saber con certeza si es el frío o el dolor lo que lo provoca. Llora, porque está dolida… se siente traicionada. Solloza por el abandono de _aquél_ que la enamoró con palabras dulces y tratos amables, por _aquél_ que se convirtió en algo más allá de un extraño individuo en su corazón, por _aquél… _que hoy ya no estará más en su vida.

Sin saber, sin pensar, sin comprender que realmente, _aquél_, no deseaba irse. No deseaba dejarla en la frialdad de sueños quebrados, con el corazón roto en una habitación obscura renuente a salir. Simplemente _ése_ _aquél_ _**no**_ tenía elección. _**No**_ eligió su vida como cualquier otra persona, y la chica lo sabía —aunque parecía olvidarlo—, porque desde pequeño todo le fue seleccionado. Desde ropa hasta comida, desde amistades hasta salidas; no podía —cuando en realidad no debía— quejarse, eran sus obligaciones después de todo. _Ambos _lo sabían, pero prefirieron ignorarlo.

"_Aléjate de mí…"_

Crecieron juntos, en todas las formas posibles de la palabra, aprendiendo del otro; agarrados de la mano, sin dejarse caer. Siempre sobreponiéndose a los obstáculos. Pero el tiempo pasa y los olvidos vuelven.

Vuelven para recordar que _él_ es un príncipe.

Vuelven para recordar que _ella_ es una plebeya.

Vuelven para hacer que se cumpla lo que en una ocasión se olvidó, porque los humanos podemos aplazar las promesas hasta que de la mente se borren, pero el tiempo no. _Ingenuos al pensar lo contrario._

Vuelven para borrar ésa fantasía de amor y realzar la tétrica realidad. Para hacer notar que el rey a muerto y el pueblo necesita a un nuevo gobernante con una reina que no tenga pasado de sirvienta.

"_Aléjate de mí…"_

El príncipe se acerca y la plebeya se aleja, él se acuclilla y ella lo mira. Intenta tomarle la mano pero lo único que recibe es el golpe del dije que en algún momento le obsequió; en sus ojos hay dolor y él lo detesta pero ella no lo puede evitar.

"_Aléjate de mí, que soy realmente bueno para hacer sufrir a quien más quiero_"

Sólo fue una oración, palabras que venía repitiendo cada noche hasta que se volvieron una realidad. No fueron besos ni abrazos, sólo lágrimas y negación.

La habitación se iluminó tenuemente cuando la puerta se abrió y ya no se cerró.

Porque el príncipe sabía que, para ya no sufrir ninguno de los dos, la plebeya del castillo debía marcharse.

Sesshômaru desde ahí se convirtió en el frío gobernante con corazón de piedra.

Kagome desde ahí se volvió una miko de corazón inalcanzable.


	2. Amantes

**Renuncia de derechos: **Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión.

**Detalles: **Recuerden que los OS nacen de ideas de ustedes, esta fue enviada por Ainki, espero que te guste.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron anteriormente, me alegra saber que es de su agrado este conjunto de Os(': ¡Sigan enviando ideas!

* * *

**Amantes**

* * *

Ella podía ser inocente, sin embargo, hace días que había notado algo muy inusual en su actitud, no había sido mucho el tiempo en el cual ambos se odiaban a muerte y por unos malditos azares del destino ahora eran, ¿personas cercanas?, ¿podría considerarse así su relación?

La puerta sonó tres veces, gracias a los golpeteos de una mano; ella salió presurosa de su habitación y la puerta abrió. Lo encontró ahí, recargado en la pared de enfrente con su característica pose de superioridad, no lo pudo evitar y una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Él, sin expresión alguna la tomó por la cintura y con rapidez capturó sus carnosos y tentadores labios, aquellos que cuando los probó una vez ya no pudo saciarse.

—Espera Sesshomaru, la puerta. —Intentó decir la morena sin embargo fue silenciada nuevamente.

Él la cargó y con frenesí prosiguió sus besos, ella intentó quitarle el sacó pero fue cuando su amado reaccionó evitó que se lo quitará. La sentó en el sofá y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede…?

Su atención y palabras no terminaron la oración al ver como aquel hombre sacaba una caja y de ahí un anillo que prontamente fue colocado en su dedo.

—¿Pero qué? —Atinó a decir ella.

—Eres tan lenta mujer —rió por lo bajo él—. Esto —susurró en su oreja— es una prueba de que eres mía. —Mordió su lóbulo.

Ella rápidamente quedó hinóptizada.

—Si mi hermano insiste en verte —prosiguió él— y no le importa el anillo —la abrazó hacia sí—, verá las marcas en tu cuello.

La chica sin comprender mucho la situación sólo sintió como era alzada y llevada a su cuarto.

¿Cuántas veces había ella soñado esto?, ¿de cuántas maneras pudo esperarlo? Puede que muchas, pero nunca algo como así, ¿qué había hecho ella para lograr que aquel frío hombre ahora fuera_ su_ hombre? Decidió no pensar más y dejarse llevar, lo único que importaba ahora era su felicidad.

Fue así como la puerta de su habitación se cerró con una historia de amantes dentro.


	3. Peligro

**Antes de leer:**

Báh, esto ha sido por gusto meramente mío (L)

Sé que existe una gran variedad de parejas que se pueden conformar por la exquisita variedad de personajes creados, así que hago la exaltación: Todo personaje aquí es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi y derivados de ésta misma; la obra ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y con personalidades fuera de lo normal / habitual en el que estamos acostumbrados (as) a ver / leer.

**Resumen:**

Posiblemente algún día logre entender porque te preocupabas por mí y cuál fue la razón de que aún cuando sé que no deseabas dejarme en este estado te fuiste por petición mía dejando atrás ésa actitud tan tentadoramente fría, analítica y reservada; perdiendo los estribos cuando te enteraste de que yo, una niña tonta e idiota cómo llamabas estaba sufriendo. Finalmente, sólo quiero que llegue el día en dónde yo pueda comprender todo este peligro que es realmente el amor.

* * *

**"Peligro"**

de Yuridia

* * *

_Aléjate,_

_De ti si que podría enamorarme_

_Aléjate,_

_Que el juego del deseo está que arde_

_Que hay leña en el fogón, fuego en la leña,_

_Y si te acercas ya no podría dejarte._

* * *

El viento soplaba lentamente y aún seguía pensando en ti. ¿Es acaso que no podría olvidarte? Sí, me habías lastimado. Sin embargo yo aún no podía mandar en mi sentir; la tristeza había logrado vencer las fortalezas de la aceptación, ¿por qué me dolía tanto? Al fin y al cabo sabía que esto podría suceder.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no sentimos lo mismo que en el comienzo, nuestras actitudes habían cambiado, nuestro sentir y acciones también. Al parecer fue ilusión lo que nos unió en un principio, pero ¿qué hacer? Éramos unos 'niños' en cierta forma, aunque nos habían advertido de las consecuencias sobre la mayoría de las parejas que se habían comprometido al cumplir la mayoría de edad, quisimos romper las expectativas para que finalmente cayéramos en la monotonía.

—Kagome —oí su voz.

Suspiré, salí de mis pensamientos y lentamente me paré de la silla en la que me encontraba. Salí del comedor, directamente hacia la sala; limpiando mis lágrimas en el camino.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté con una sonrisa melancólica, la cual fue correspondida por una similar.

—Así es —me miró, esos ojos ambarinos que un principio estaban repletos de una dulzura salvaje; realmente los extrañaría—. Lamento de verdad todo. Espero al menos que seas feliz con otra persona. —Se acercó a mí y acarició delicadamente mi mejilla.

Ya no sentía cariño con su tacto, tristemente era verdad. Todo había terminado.

—Se feliz InuYasha —susurré mientras retiraba su mano de mi mejilla y la sostenía entre mis dedos—, sé que Kikyou te amará con las misma intensidad que alguna vez yo lo hice. —sonreí con verdadera alegría, por primera vez en cuatro años.

—Gracias… —contestó. Dejé escapar su mano, él tomó su maleta y salió por la puerta principal, no sin antes voltear por última vez y con la mano frente a su pecho se despidió.

Inhalé y exhalé. Fue un juego de la vida que yo me enamorará o mejor dicho, ilusionará de esa persona para que finalmente al estar casada con él pudiera comprender que en realidad que lo que yo sentía no era tan fuerte, sencillamente me dejé cegar.

—Así que ya se fue. —giré lentamente sobre mis talones.

—Sesshomaru…, —rápidamente comencé a limpiar otras lágrimas traicioneras—. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo rayos entraste? —retrocedí inconscientemente justo en el mismo momento en que él comenzó a acercarse.

¿Qué acaso no lo comprendía?, yo quería que se fuera. No deseaba verlo, no ahora, pues corría un grave peligro de ser traicionada por esos sentimientos que apenas había logrado aclarar.

—InuYasha me dejó entrar —siguió avanzando y yo retrocediendo sin darle demasiada importancia, gran característica de él. Siempre siendo él el primero ante todo y sus cercanos nada—. ¿Por qué te alejas de mí, niña tonta?, ¿acaso algo te hice _Kagome_? —me preguntó.

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a nublarme la vista, choqué contra la pared; él seguía avanzando. Escuchar de sus labios mi nombre lograba que mis defensas se colapsaran más rápido, ¿qué no podía él entender que traba yo de huir de aquellos sentimientos?

—¡Dime!, ¿qué fue lo que te hice para me rechaces de esta manera, como si tuvieras miedo de mí? —gruñó fastidiado.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, ¿por qué se preocupaba de mi?, ¿qué ganaba él?  
La distancia cada vez era menos.

—¡Contéstame! —él odiaba que no le respondieran.

Tomó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él. Y cuando estaba por reiterar la pregunta, ahora con más fastidió, yo lo abracé.

—¿Qué no entiendes que tengo miedo de enamorar de ti? —grité, en mi mayoría podía volverme una mujer chillona, talvez, pero tenía miedo porque ya no me podría controlar—, ¿qué no entiendes de lo peligroso que esto podría ser?

Comencé a temblar, me alejé de él y traté de soltarme.

—¿Qué ganas con preocuparte por mí? —lloriqueé.

Su mano se presionó más alrededor de mi muñeca para luego suavizar el agarre, sóltarme y finalmente mirarme. Sobé mi muñeca, limpié mis lágrimas y lo miré. Él dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Talvez era lo mejor, tratar de olvidarlo. Alejarlo de mí para no hacerle daño, para no hacerme daño a mí; lo quería pero no deseaba que todo terminara igual, debía alejarlo, olvidarlo y no amarlo.

Me dejé caer, las palabras podían ser fáciles, pero las acciones no. Seguí llorando hasta que escuché como él cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, como el motor del automóvil rugía y como aquel ruido desaparecía; fue en ese momento en dónde comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

—Todos corremos el peligro de enamorarnos —sonreí entre lloriqueos—, pero corrí el peligro de enamorarme de ti…—apreté mis labios, para luego suavizarlos—…y perdí. Perdí ante el amor.

Fue una tontería pensar que el amor juvenil realmente podría pasar por sobre todas las cosas teniendo en cuenta nuestra falta de objetividad, que unirnos es necesario para mantener a aquel ser amado a nuestro lado sin mirar alrededor y analizar si hay amor más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver.

Posiblemente algún día logre entender porque te preocupabas por mí y cuál fue la razón de que aún cuando sé que no deseabas dejarme en este estado te fuiste por petición mía dejando atrás ésa actitud tan tentadoramente fría, analítica y reservada; perdiendo los estribos cuando te enteraste de que yo, una niña tonta e idiota cómo llamabas estaba sufriendo. Finalmente, sólo quiero que llegue el día en dónde yo pueda comprender todo este peligro que es realmente el amor.

* * *

_Peligro de enamorarme de ti, _

_Peligro de ser feliz, _

_Peligro de perderme entre tus brazos, _

_Y hacerle daño a quien vive junto a mí _


	4. Propuesta indecente

**N/A: **Nunca había escuchado la canción x'D Así que no sé si capté bien la idea ¿?

**Dedicado a:** Breen Martínez, pues fue ella la que me dio la idea para este OS, besos guapa, espero que te guste!

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Propuesta indecente**

Romeo Santos

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_¿Qué dirías si esta noche__  
__Te seduzco en mi coche?__, __  
¿__Que se empañen los vidrios__  
__Y la regla es que goces?_

.

.

.

* * *

Sango rió divertida mientras giraba unas cuantas veces antes de acercarse nuevamente a Miroku, moviendo las caderas en un ligero vaivén al compás de su novio; levantó la mano antes de girar la palma, acercándose pausadamente a donde el chico de ojos azules movía los pies de adelante hacia atrás con ligeros deslices antes de aceptar acercarse nuevamente y sujetarla con fuerza pero tiernamente y levantarla del suelo con una media vuelta.

—Usted, señorita, es una diablilla —le susurró en el oído con aire coqueto.

—No sabría decir, señor, explíqueme mejor —canturreó antes de posar una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del chico mientras la otra se entrelazaba con sus grandes dedos al tiempo en que el ritmo de la música diminuía a un tenue vaivén propio del vals.

—Cuénteme su plan, señorita —le besó en la sien—. Hágame gozar de las palabras que sus labios abandonan —ladeó ligeramente su rostro haciendo el ademán de besarla sin hacerlo realmente—, deléiteme con su presencia…

La castaña reajustó, con la mano que estuvo en el hombro del de iris azul, la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no mejor le cuento una historia, señor? —levantó el brazo mientras con la palma le acariciaba la mandíbula, Miroku se inclinó levemente ante el toque y con ojos coquetos rodeados de pequeños plumajes propios de su disfraz suspiró, asintiendo mientras se movían en un giro a otro lugar de la pista.

—Lo único que realmente quieres lograr es tiempo —le sonrió—. Dime, Sanguito, ¿quién ocupa tus preocupaciones en estos momentos?

La chica ligeramente sonrosada por el largo tiempo en la pista de baile asintió en dirección a una pareja en especial que se movía en círculos alrededor de un gran ventanal.

—Debo suponer que por ellos es que realizaste este pequeño baile de disfraces, ¿no es así? —Miroku la alejó para rápidamente darle una vuelta e inclinarla hacia su costado derecho, Sango por mero instinto estiró la palma de su mano mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba (algo avergonzada) del beso que su novio depositó en el medio de su cuello antes de erguirse nuevamente.

—Es usted muy inteligente para ser sólo un guardia del rey —rió ella admirando el disfraz del moreno.

—Y usted demasiado bella para ser sólo una dama de compañía de nuestra reina —rebatió divertidamente.

La música cambió y ambos optaron por tomar un poco de aire, dirigiéndose al balcón observaron a ángeles, príncipes, demonios y sirenas; disfraces en cada rincón de la habitación. Unas cuantas gatitas seduciendo a '_indefensos'_ herreros.

—Admito, Sanguito, que la fiesta es hermosa pero la duda me sigue, cariño.

—¿Dónde está nuestro rey? —contraatacó ella.

—Responder con una pregunta es de mala educación —le guiñó el ojo él mientras procedía a identificar la figura de Inuyasha, allá en el segundo piso cerca del barandal, disfrutando una copa de champagne mientras Shippo y Kôhaku intentaban entablar conversación con él.

Rió divertido cuando lo vio estirar un poco más el cuello de su traje, visiblemente incómodo con la gran capa color ámbar con reflejos rojizos que colgaba de él, amarrada por un fino broche en forma de lobo con detalles en plata pulida.

—Aburrido al parecer.

—Exacto —aceptó ella—. ¿Y nuestra reina?

La vista del moreno viajó nuevamente entre la gente tratando de identificar a la joven chica de nívea piel con vestido azul turquesa y capa plateada con bordes afelpados.

Curvó, en dirección a la castaña, una ceja al no localizarla.

—¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

—Mira otra vez, Miroku, que hoy nuestra _Lady_ decidió _fregar_ pisos —susurró ella pícaramente antes de recargarse en el límite del balcón para dejar que la brisa le cobijara.

El iris azul de sus ojos se dilataron divertidamente al volver la vista y ver, allá cerca de las sombras, la alta figura de un hombre vestido de príncipe; frunció el ceño pensativo antes de que un movimiento revelara el platino cabello que el individuo poseía. Asombrado dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, vio a Sesshômaru moverse, apenas dejando espacio entre el cuerpo de su compañera —cubierto por un fino y algo esponjoso vestido blanco, acompañado de un antifaz con bordes plateados— y propio, al compás de la música.

Confundido caminó a donde Sango.

—¿Debo pensar que erré en mis suposiciones?

Su novia negó.

—P-Pero… ellos… ella…

—No balbuces cariño, un guardia se respeta por su valentía —besó su mejilla al levantarse levemente en la punta de sus pies.

—¿Cómo? —soltó él al cabo de unos minutos.

—Kagome decidió ser _Cenicienta_ por un día, mi bello guardia —inició Sango.

—Debo suponer que mi reina hace mucho que decidió ser _Cenicienta_ —habló él.

—¡Exacto! —rió la chica.

—¿Cómo? —repitió él.

—Sabes que desde siempre se conocieron por sus familias, Miroku —el chico miró a su novia antes de que ambos posaran la vista al lugar en donde la pareja bailaba—. Pero Inuyasha ganó, al menos _había_ ganado; Sesshômaru se fue a Estados Unidos y regresó hace tres años, Kagome y yo lo volvimos a ver cuando salimos de compras.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos años, supongo —sumió los hombros aún cuando el gesto no fuese visto realmente—. Cuando lo volvimos a ver supe que nadie de los Taisho sabía de su regreso, pero algo había cambiado, Miroku —la atención del chico regresó a ella—. Ya no era el mismo, se había vuelto mucho más reservado y distante, me dio miedo hasta cierto punto… Y Kagome —Sango soltó un pequeño gimoteo—… mi amiga ya no sonreía como antaño desde que Inuyasha se volvió el cabeza de familia y líder de las empresas, pero si hubieras estado ahí ese día, Miroku, lo hubieses visto. Hubieses visto lo que yo vi —Sango miró a su novio con los ojos resplandeciente—. El brillo en la mirada volvió de nuestra chica volvió.

—¿Me quieres decir, Sanguito, que Kagome se flechó de Sesshômaru?

Ella negó levemente.

—Sesshômaru estaba dolido por la decisión de Kag, Miroku. Se sentía traicionado que pese a la amistad incondicional que le tenía a mi amiga ella prefirió buscar el amor en brazos de su hermano. Después de la tercera reunión yo dejé de ir, pero cada vez que hablaba con Kagome lo podía sentir, cómo mi vieja amiga regresaba. Fue en una noche de abril cuando ella vino a mí para decirme lo que sospeché después de seis meses: Kagome se había enamorado. ¡Enamorado de Sesshômaru! El gruñón sin sentimientos.

Miroku la abrazó.

—Le dije que no estaba bien, que ella era una mujer comprometida. Y sí, sé que bien podía romper el compromiso… pero creo que mi shock recayó más en que el receptor de sus sentimientos era el medio hermano de Inu —se recargó en su pecho—. Mas cuando la escuché hablar me reprimí, Kagome era feliz y yo no sería quien le quitara esa ilusión que por tanto tiempo esperó.

—¿Sango? —susurró al saber que su novia se había silenciado.

—Terminé por apoyarla, brindándole mi ayuda en todo lo posible.

—Como en este baile.

Ella asintió.

—La idea era que Inuyasha y ella terminaran su relación aquí y hoy, pero luego el idiota de tu amigo comenzó a gritarle que si es que se veía con otro (y que aunque fuera verdad) Kagome se enojó.

—Es por eso que desapareció del segundo piso.

—Le ayudé a cambiarse, le conseguí un nuevo vestido… un nuevo disfraz. Le dije que yo hablaría con el gruñón de su ex prometido, que ella disfrutara… y ella aceptó lo segundo pero Sesshômaru declinó lo primero, dijo que era él el que quería hacerle ver lo que había perdido.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé —Miroku la apretó más contra sí, acariciando sus finos cabellos.

Ambos giraron la mirada a la pista de baile cuando la música cambió de nuevo, riendo levemente cuando _Propuesta indecente_ comenzó a sonar. Siguieron desde lejos los pasos de ambos, cómo se introducían cada vez más a la pista de baile, dejándose ver, queriendo que los vieran; un grito los distrajo, elevaron la vista a donde Inuyasha, Kôhaku y Shippô intentaron detenerle mas fallando.

Sango apretó el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, expectante.

Miroku sólo presenció cómo Sesshômaru tomaba de la cintura a Kagome y la besaba, restregando sus cinturas en un candente vaivén. Los finos brazos de la morena se enredaron en la recogida melena del chico mientras el beso se profundizaba al tiempo en que un encolerizado Inuyasha bajaba entre saltos las escaleras.

Ambos vieron cómo Kagome interrumpía el beso y algo nerviosa jalaba al de mirada ámbar hacia ellos, con un leve cabeceo Sango les dejó pasar por las escaleras situadas a un lado del balcón por donde, rápidamente, bajaron en dirección al automóvil rojo de él. Miroku sintió a Sango temblar, mitad risa mitad llanto y le besó la nuca.

Escucharon el rugido del motor y cómo el automóvil se alejaba mientras InuYasha llegaba a ellos.

—¿Hacia dónde se fueron? —les ladró.

La castaña negó levemente.

—Sólo déjala ir, merece ser feliz —respondió Miroku, el menor de los Taisho gruñó en desaprobación antes de ingresar nuevamente a la habitación (donde sólo la canción se podía escuchar) y gritaba a sus guardias la pronta búsqueda de su prometida.

Y allá, donde un Ferrari se alejaba con buena velocidad, Kagome se permitió sonreír coquetamente en dirección al de hebras platinadas.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sesshômaru curvó una ceja.

—Tú, yo y una vida juntos: no sé, piénsalo —canturreó la morena.

—Eso es algo que ya estaba decidido, preciosa —habló él, con voz ronca. Ella sonrió—. Pero dejamos un asunto pendiente en aquél salón de baile que debes terminar.

—¿Así? —sugirió pícaramente—. ¿Y qué puede ser eso?

—Quizá tú desnuda en este carro cuando llegue a un lugar suficientemente bueno.

—Vaya señor —rió sonrojada—. ¡Pero qué ideas!

Sesshômaru sólo ladeó su boca en una semi sonrisa en donde la chica supo que eso se podía considerar el inicio de algo más grande, deshaciéndose de la parte inferior de su vestido, quedando con un pequeño short de color gris se sentó en el regazo de su chico cuando él disminuyó la velocidad.

—No puedo esperar entonces —y le besó delicadamente sellando la promesa de una vida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Aunque seamos lo opuesto

**N/A: **Ah, bien~

Es algo muuuuuuuuuy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada x'D Pero respeto los pedidos, fue mandado por una dirección no fija, así que no sé realmente si tiene una cuenta por acá. Dedicado a Moorz (cuenta anónima), espero que te guste, intenté cumplir lo que me pediste: Una historia dividida en varios actos sobre la noche que cobija a los amantes.

No sé, no sé, me gustó para haber sido la primera vez :B

Besos y abrazos.

Disfruten.

Y dejen reviews, please.

Fiu~

* * *

**Aunque seamos lo opuesto.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Era un día normal en la época actual, demasiado puesto que recién había pasado un año desde que el pozo se había sellado y la joven Higurashi ya se había acoplado a su escuela, la azabache ya podía vivir aquella vida que le fue arrebatada desde los 15 años, aunque ya hubiese pasado un año la imagen de todos sus amigos seguía presente en su cabeza, no importaba la hora o el lugar, la imagen simplemente aparecía, para alegrar o entristecer.

Las bromas de Shippo, las ocurrencias de Miroku, la comprensión de Sango, los consejos en medicina de Kaede, la sonrisa que alegraba a todo mundo de Rin, la compañia de Kohaku hacía todos, la aptitud de InuYasha, la triste vida de su antepasada Kikyou, que aunque había muerto antes de vencer a Nâraku, le enseñó una gran lección a la miko del futuro; puede hasta decir que extrañaba a Jaken y el dragón de dos cabezas que tenían por caballo… pero había una persona que ella no podía olvidar, una que, aunque fuese lo opuesto a ella, la había hinoptizado, enamorándola sin saber en cada instante y ahora, aún por más que ella tratara de olvidarlo, no podía…¿Quién era aquél? Muy pronto sería mencionado, pues ella nunca pensó que volvería a oír el nombre de aquel ser que tanto daño como amor le causó a su corazón, _nunca pensó que aquél seguiría vivo no sólo en sus recuerdos._

* * *

_**Aun que seamos lo opuesto.**_

**_I_**

* * *

Durante la época feudal era el más poderoso, el más temido. Aquél que siempre caminaba con la cabeza en alto y no era vencido jamás. Sesshômaru viviría muchos, muchos años. Pero ahora Sesshômaru era sólo un nombre en los libros de mitología, un nombre perdido en las profundidades de las páginas. Quien alguna vez fue temido y respetado, fue ignorado como leyenda e historia...

_Hasta que ella pronunció su nombre._

**.0**

Un día común y corriente, el sol era en ciertas ocasiones cubierto por las blancas y grisáceas nubecillas, la brisa refrescaba y otras veces empalagaba a la personas que caminaban presurosas a cumplir sus obligaciones, a su vez viajaban en el automóvil, las calles eras normales, gente iba y venía.

La azabache de ya 16 años caminaba lentamente con su mochila cargada en un solo hombro y el cabello amarrado en una coleta, ella realmente odiaba ciertos días, en especial este, porque sabía que habría lluvia, y el viento le alborotaba tanto el cabello que decidió amarrarlo. Había ingresado ya a la preparatoria… había recuperado su vida pero aún no se sentía completa, ella los necesitaba, a cada uno en ese momento a su lado, añoraba a sus amigos de la época feudal.

—Demasiado a decir verdad —se susurró ella misma.

Después de una larga caminata logró llegar a su destino. Ingresó a su aula correspondiente, sentándose en una esquina cerca del ventanal, el profesor ingresó y comenzó con la clase, Kagome suspiró y miró al frente, era aburrido pero tenía que aprender…

_Odio a los humanos, pero ella es mí protegida…_

Nuevamente diversas palabras de aquel ser que ella tanto amaba llegaron a su mente.

_Sólo te he salvado porque ella no te soltaba de la mano, si por mi fuese hubieras caído al vacío. _

Por más que quisiera negarlo ella se había enamorado, pero… ¿él?

_—Son sólo idioteces, yo nunca sentiría tal afecto por un humano._

_—¿Y ella?_

_—Es mi protegida, no hay comparación._

Suspiró y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos, realmente dolía recordarlo. Desvió la mirada del frente hacía el ventanal, observó los conjuntos de nubes grisáceas, poco a poco comenzó a llover, inhaló lentamente el aroma a agua fresca, hasta que el maestro indicó cerrar las ventanas y cortinas. Se recargó en su mano aún mirando a la nada, cerrando los ojos.

—Es por eso que la historia es importante —prosiguió el maestro—. Existieron derivadas cosas que por ahora de seguro sonarían increíbles, pero crean cuando les digo que la más tenebrosa era el taiyoukai Sesshômaru No Taisho, hijo del gran Inu No Taisho y la princesa Irasue, hermanastro del inolvidable hanyou (producto del romance de su padre con la princesa humana Izayoi) InuYasha No Taisho.…  
_  
_Justamente en ese momento Kagome giró bruscamente la cabeza para encarar la información.

—Si tan fuerte era ¿por qué murió? —Burló un alumno—. Apuesto a que yo le ganaba.

Y así comenzaron las risotadas de los demás compañeros, un estruendoso relámpago acompañó las risas.

—¿Débil? —Se susurró ella misma con voz estrangulada.

**.0**

Fue desde aquella mención en que las burlas comenzaron, Kagome se sentía irritada, realmente no lo soportaba, finalmente pasaron los días, el proyecto del semestre comenzó, los alumnos debían elegir cierta información y presentarla hacia el grupo.

—Maestro, si me lo permite, ¿podría hacer un informe sobre el taiyoukai Sesshômaru No Taisho? —El maestro asintió—. Gracias.

—Suerte, Higurashi —concluyó el maestro.

La de ojos chocolates salió del salón, ellos habían ensuciado su nombre, ella se encargaría de limpiarlo, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? No tenía ella una respuesta concreta, pero sólo si le preguntasen el por qué de tanta insistencia en el demonio diría completamente que se debía a las cosas que muchos no sabían; respuesta corta, confusa pero suficiente..

**.0**

—¡Hija! —Llamó Sonomi desde el piso inferior—. ¡Ya está la comida!

—¡No tengo hambre, gracias! —contestó Kagome mientras proseguía con su escritura, había muchas hojas con derrames de tinta, hechas pedazos y otro montón con una hermosa caligrafía y sin ningún defecto, por así decirlo.

Tomaba libro por libro, cerraba los ojos y recordaba, muy pocos encuentros la habían enamorado, en muy pocos encuentros con él había aprendido y en muy pocos encuentros comprendió aquél lado que el taiyoukai siempre trataba de ocultar, aquél en el cual se encontraban sus sentimientos encadenados al recuerdo…

Las manos le dolían y la respiración se le aceleraba, ella no podía soportar estar dos horas sentada, así que dejó por un momento su labor y abrió la ventana, admirando el cielo estrellando, derramando lágrimas hacia la luna, sonrió con melancolía, cerró los ojos, y siguió recordando, aquél día en el cual el pozo se había sellado.

_—Sólo dime… —insistió ella._

_—Humana tonta ¿qué te hace pensar que te contestaré?_

_—Lo has hecho ahora —susurró tristemente ella—, pero al menos sé que no fui rechazada y aún así mucho menos aceptada…_

_—¿Tanto ansías aquella estúpida respuesta?_

_—Puede que sea estúpida para ti, pero para mí significa un destino —las lágrimas se adueñaron de su ser—; sólo te pido un simple sí o no…_

_—No —articuló con voz serena pero tono autoritario._

_—Entonces adiós, Sesshomaru-sama —sonrió una última vez y corrió hasta donde sus piernas podían llegar, perdiéndose en la penumbra del horizonte, la pelea contra Naraku estaba por empezar y sabía que sus amigos estarían preocupados por su desaparición, así que sólo optó por borrar los rastros de agua salina y sonreír—. Sé que te volveré a ver, no importa cuándo pero te veré —concluyó para sí. _

Suspiró y sin abrir sus parpados se recargó en el marco del ventanal, fue en esa noche en la cual una miko lloraba, y fue en esa noche en la cual una lágrima fue llevada a lo más alto del cielo haciendo brillar la luna y llamando a una danzarina estrella fugaz…

—Sólo deseo poder volver a ti, sonreírte sin recibir algo a cambio. Sólo deseo amarte, en silencio si es necesario, pero que pueda verte y admirarte…simplemente lo deseo —susurró con un hilo de voz…

Borró el rastro de lágrimas y prosiguió con su labor.

—Te amo, Sesshomaru —musitó, y la estrella desapareció…

* * *

_**Aun que seamos lo opuesto.**_

**_II_**

* * *

Desde que ella logró hacer de Sesshômaru algo más que una leyenda los alumnos la miraban siempre que iba por los pasillos. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella risueña muchacha que conocieron?

Hasta que ella pronunció su nombre, nuevamente el Lord y su familia (algunos de sangre e híbrida) habían ganado el respeto que se les debió de otorgar siempre.

**Dos años después.**

Y el tiempo pasó tan deprisa para la humanidad, excepto para ella, quien cada noche recordaba el deseo que le había pedido a la estrella.

Se encontraba en casa, preparándose para su graduación. Una lágrima brotó de sus chocolatazos ojos y recordó.

_—No importa qué, siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo —sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou._

¿Lo ama aún? No… ella lo amaba. Tiempo pasado, pero le había prometido a él que su corazón siempre le pertenecería ¿y que sucedía ahora? Sessôomaru, eso era lo que ocurría, se había enamorado de su hermano, no podía romper una promesa porque si no rompería un corazón, y el de InuYasha apenas y estaba en recuperación.

Suspirando y limpiando los rastros salinos, salió de la habitación y fue a su preparatoria.

**.0**

Los diplomas fueron entregados y ella suspiró.  
Se fue, dejando todo atrás. Se fue, siguió su corazón que ahora más que nunca palpitaba con un gran fervor.

**.0**

Se recargó en los bordes de aquel pozo, uno mágico que le había ayudado a encontrar su amor, uno que, tal vez, desafiaría las reglas de la naturaleza. Pero su corazón no era fácil de entender, se había enamorado de una persona que era 500 años o más, mayor que ella.

Vio entrar a su madre, quien la impulsó a que siguiera su sueño. A que estuviera con _InuYasha_, porque nadie sabía que sólo quería estar con el Lord. Sonrió como nunca antes y cerró los ojos, saltó pensando en la estrella y su _verdadero _amor.

Y cuando los abrió pudo sentir nuevamente el aroma a naturaleza, escaló por la pared de piedra, simplemente del pozo se pudo divisar una cabeza, la azabache no saldría completamente. Levantó el rostro y lo miró, como siempre lo recordaba, aquel ser con anatomía envidiable se encontraba sentado en la copa de un árbol, observándola, a ella. Las lágrimas nuevamente llenaron su rostro, se encontraba feliz, por primera vez se encontraba en su verdadero _hogar. _

Y escuchó las pisadas de alguien aproximándose, desvió la mirada hacía el bosque y suspiró para luego, nuevamente, sonreír con melancolía, miró la copa y él ya no estaba. Bajó un poco, ocultándose en las sombras del pozo, limpió las lágrimas lentamente, suspiró y momentos después vio una mano extendida hacía la profundidad de ese lugar y sin titubear la tomó.

Fue impulsada para salir. Abrazó a InuYasha como nunca antes, divisó a sus amigos e hijos a unos cuantos metros pero siguió abrazando al hanyou, llorando con tal intensidad que dolía en su estómago.

Ella le había prometido amor, y eso le daría… amor. Se quedaría a su lado, aún sabiendo que ella no lo amaba como antes y su corazón había sido robado por el lord. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?, ¿acaso Sesshomaru la esperaba? Y prefirió dejar eso en simples preguntas.

Aunque eran lo opuesto, Kagome, la chica a la cual su vida había sido cambiada desde los 15 años, amaba con pasión a Lord Sesshômaru No Taisho, hijo de Inu No Taisho y hermanastro de InuYasha No Taisho, su antiguo amor, su ahora esposo, su hanyou y a la vez… su nada. Porque el taiyoukai se había llevado consigo no sólo su corazón, sino, también, su vida...

* * *

_**Aun que seamos lo opuesto.**_

**_III_**

Sesshômaru

* * *

Podía sentir el viento, diferenciar todos lo olores que una pequeña brisa podía traer consigo, olores mayormente repugnantes por poseer claramente la esencia de humanos.

—Amo bonito, ¿qué vestido le llevará a Rin? —La voz chillona de mi sirviente apaciguó mis pensamientos.

Un olor a sakuras fue rápidamente percbido por mi agudo olfato, sólo una persona podía destilar tal olor, y sabía perfectamente que lo había perdido de mis sentidos al saber que ella había desaparecido.

—Encamínate a la aldea. Tengo algo que hacer.

Con gran velocidad me conduje entre el gran bosque, subí a un pino, de donde todo se podía apreciar. Claramente con mi desarrollada vista percibí cualquier movimiento; mis ojos se detuvieron en aquél extraño pozo, repleto de redes florares y madera gastada, una cabeza salió de ahí.

Me paré, pude escuchar a kilómetros que alguien se acercaba, pero un olor salino invadió el aire. Estaba llorando, esa estúpida humana lloraba, me miró y luego al bosque.

Me escondí entre las sombras de otro frondoso árbol y aprecié la escena, ella volvió a esconderse para luego salir ayudada por la mano de ese híbrido que desgraciadamente era mi medio hermano.

El abrazo, las lágrimas, el dolor, la felicidad. Todos esos sentimientos destilaban en el aire. ¡Qué repugnante! Por eso los humanos eran unos imbéciles y débiles, su sola presencia era indignante.

* * *

_**Aun que seamos lo opuesto.**_

**_IV_**

* * *

En una noche de luna menguante la azabache había realizado un paseo nocturno a escondidas de su esposo, encontró un río y se despojó de sus ropas quedando en paños interiores, tranquila con sólo esa poca ropa puesta se introdujo al agua lentamente.

Se sentó en una roca y recargó su espalda en la orilla, dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró, miró la luna y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sus orbes chocolatazos habían perdido un poco de aquel brillo que por tantos años la había caracterizado.

Escuchó un ruido y rápidamente miró el bosque, trató de divisar algo, pero nada, simplemente obscuridad. Y ya volviendo a tomar su posición, giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro, del lado contrarió y lo vio, en la rama de un árbol, observándola, a ella, sólo a ella…

Como cualquier humana se sonrojaría al extremo por estar en una situación así, pero simplemente sonreía… como si eso fuera normal.

Él bajó del árbol, se acercó a ella y la miró, esa humana había sido quien en tan sólo cuestión de minutos le había mostrado un nuevo sentimiento, y ahora gracias a eso la deseaba, como nunca imaginó si quiera poder desear a alguien. Ella se paró, mostrando su desarrollado y empapado cuerpo, observó sus movimientos, lentamente las manos de Kagome lo tocaron, Sesshomaru gruñó, con un simple toque… gruñó.

Ella prosiguió, con leves movimientos, quitando la armadura de él, pero rápidamente el Lord le tomó, no fuertemente pero tampoco levemente, de las muñecas.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con su tono habitual.

Ella sonrió.

—Quiero saber lo que es sentir otra vez el amor —susurró.

Salió del agua y él aún no la soltaba, sin saber el por qué, Sesshomaru la besó, y con rapidez se colocó arriba del frágil cuerpo, mientras sus ropas eran despojadas por las torpes manos de la humana, él proseguía besándola.

Fueron esos movimientos los cuáles prosiguieron cada media noche, eran amantes, aún siendo lo opuesto no podían negar que necesitaban del otro. Los toques, roces y besos fueron guardados, impregnados en la piel de otro, haciéndolos despertar de su sueño, sacarlos de su realidad, haciendo miles de cosas imposibles de explicar.

Fue desde aquel momento en el cuál ellos, se convirtieron en amantes de media noche…


	6. Doctorcillo

**N/A:** ¡Hola, bellas! Me alegro de que sigan la historia, awww, sus comentarios me animan a seguir y lamento si no contesto a todas, he estado ocupada. Razón por la cual me he tardado con la actualización de 29 momentos y este fic. Sepan que no dejaré inconclusa la historia, pero estoy con exámenes y mi nuevo sobrino (monada de bebé *-*), el caso es que serán más lentas las actualizaciones. Y viendo que les gustó el OS anterior le haré una secuela :3 sólo esperen tantito a que ordene las ideas.

Este OS va dedicado especialmente a _**Selene Taisho**_, que me dio la idea, la cual modifiqué levemente (muuuuy levemente). Agregando un inicio y un final, espero que te guste Selene y lamento la demora; gracias por confiar tus ideas a mi persona, espero no haber decepcionado.

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Doctorcillo **

—Sinceramente… —desvié mi vista del libro al notar el tono de riña que había aprendido a diferenciar en mi castaña amiga, curvé una ceja.

—¿Sinceramente…? —le incité.

—¿No podrías dejar los libros en paz, aunque fuese sólo un momento? —bufé, más por la monotonía de la conversación que por el tema en sí.

—¿Vamos a volver a discutir por esto, en serio? —le reté.

—De ser necesario —cruzó ambos brazos por encima de su pecho.

—¡Oh, vamos! —gruñí dejando el libro de lado con su respectivo separador—. Ya hemos hablado de esto Sango-

—¡No sabes de qué vamos a hablar!

—Te pagaré la cena de esta noche si es que no pensaste nuevamente en el tema de un novio para mí —la vi apretujar los labios en una mueca que parecía puchero.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Oh no, chica —le dije al ver cómo se paraba frente a mí; manos en cintura y mirada desafiante—. Ya hemos hablado, Sango. No. Quiero. ¿Captas? —repetí.

—Oh no, Kagome —imitó mi tono de voz e involuntariamente sonreí (_malditas emociones_, maldije sin ganas) antes de que ella continuara—. Desde que pasó lo de InuYasha Takema no has querido salir con nadie más.

—Quedamos como amigos —repliqué infantilmente.

—Se te veía feliz.

—Somos _amigos_ —enfaticé—. Salimos más por evitar el constante acoso de ti y Miroku —le miré, en lo que parecía ser mi forma más intimidante, con el ceño fruncido y dejando ver levemente mis caninos—. A él le gusta Kikyô y a mí… nadie en realidad.

—A mí los berrinches no —me riñó y yo bufé—. Sólo prométeme que saldrás más, no te quiero encerrada, y aunque a mí también me guste leer, sé que hay tiempos y momento para todo.

—Ah, sí —le dije rolando los ojos—. Como tú digas, _mami_.

—Obedece o te quedas sin cenar y los libros van derechito a mi casa —amenazó divertida.

—¡Uy, qué miedo! —ironicé con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, tonta, y te peleo porque me importas —sonrió finalmente antes de abrazarme y yo correspondí a tientas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo que no ha llegado el indicado. Digo, no todas tenemos la _'suerte'_ de enamorarnos a primera vista y conseguirlo —le dije en tono sugerente, ella se sonrojó y reí sin pudor alguno.

—Eh, para ahí —rió—, que Miroku hizo su _'luchita'_ por mí.

—Oh sí, unos cuantos besitos, arrumacos superficiales y la _nena cayó_.

—Ya te quiero ver, Higurashi, cuando esto te pase; me reiré a _tripa suelta_.

—¿Tripa suelta? —reí entre dientes.

—Tú sabes, sin pudor —me guiñó un ojo y finalmente le correspondí el abrazo con mayor entusiasmo al tiempo en que reíamos libremente.

—Así que, ¿de qué nos reímos? —volteamos a ver a donde Miroku estaba, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Ah, nada —respondió Sango—. Sólo descubrí que soy lesbiana y ya no me gustas.

—¿En serio?, ¿y no les apetece un trío? Digo, soy bastante bueno por lo que he oído —reí al sentir como mi amiga se separaba y le propinaba un buen golpe en la nuca.

—Ustedes dos, par de pervertidos —limpié unas cuantas lagrimillas que se habían escapado por el esfuerzo, sintiendo una leve picazón en mi costado debido a la falta de aire—. Aléjense de mí, sigo siendo inocente, no quiero ser corrompida; búsquense a un sustituto.

Sango se sonrojó hasta la punta de la raíz mientras Miroku sonreía ladinamente.

—Sólo digo —repitió él con la sonrisa imborrable de sus labios, cosa que le hizo ganar otro golpe—. ¡Auch, Sanguito! —replicó infantilmente y yo supe que era momento de irme.

No quería presenciar una '_reconciliación' _entre arrumacos superficiales, cogí mi libro y me fui como alma que se lleva el diablo. En el pasillo encontré a InuYasha, me acerqué sonriente.

—¡Ey, tú! —le saludé.

—¡Hola, enana! —respondió.

—¿Y Kikyô? —cuestioné—. Donde me entere que no me la cuidas… —amenacé sin ganas con una bonita sonrisa que aseveraba lo dicho.

—No, qué va —me guiñó el ojo—. Sigue en clase, vine con Miroku pero el hombre se me desapareció.

—_Ah_, Sango —suspiré divertida.

—Claro, _Sango_ —roló los ojos al entender la dirección de su amigo.

Reí.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté?

—No sé, ¿feliz?, ¿cansada?, ¿con nueva pareja? —sugirió.

—Oh, vamos, Sango ya me dio la conversación —repliqué sonrientemente.

—Pero ella no te riñe tan bonito como yo —bufó sonriendo.

—Uy, sí —le enseñé la lengua.

—¡Eh, tú, mocosa! —me regañó—. A veces eres _tan _bipolar.

—No soy bipolar, me adapto a la situación.

—Cuando nos conocimos y te regañé casi me matas.

—Es porque eras un patán —le respondí—. Oh, perdón, corrección: _sigues siendo un patán_, pero eres mi amigo.

—No sabes el alivio que siento —dijo y reí.

—Ya, como sea. ¿Has ido con la doctora? —me miró.

—Ah…

—Kagome…

—Lo he olvidado, ¿está bien? —tuve la decencia de sonrojarme avergonzada.

—Debes de ir, tu cabello es muy bonito para que no lo cuides.

Mascullé entre dientes algunas maldiciones.

—Ahora largo —dijo señalando que Sango se acercaba—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y ve al doctor, si no es hoy será mañana. Tienes ya una cita programada, ¿no?

Rolé los ojos.

—Bueno, bueno. Adiós entonces —me despedí al tiempo en que me dirigía a las rejas de entrada.

Cuando llegué a casa minutos después escuché la contestadota. Dos mensajes de mis padres y uno de Souta sobre algo que mi abuelo había hecho, sonreí antes de pensar en que respondería más tarde, ahora tenía hambre. Me encaminé al comedor y realicé un sándwich, subí a mi cuarto con libro en mano y me dispuse a leer.

Pasadas las diez de la noche decidí acostarme antes de lanzar un pequeño gruñidito a la nada sobre InuYasha y su '_poder de vidente_' pues el día miércoles me tocaba cita en el hospital dermatológico, hacia meses que me estaba dando caspa en mi cuero cabelludo, había seguido el tratamiento faltando a algunas citas por asuntos de estudio, y estaba decidida acudir a esta aunque faltara todo el día a clases. Debía levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana porque el hospital quedaba a hora y minutos en autobús.

Nada salió como planeé, mi alarma sonó una hora después y cuando vi la hora 5:00am salté literalmente de la cama y me metí al baño en un santiamén. Una de las ventajas de estudiar en la capital es vivir sola, alquilo un pequeño departamento que queda a unas cuadras de la Universidad, pagado por mi padre. Salí del baño en cinco minutos, no sé cómo entré en mis jeans, como sabía que más tarde haría calor me puse una camiseta mostaza, tomé mi sudadera celeste, entré en mis zapatillas, agarré las llaves junto con una mochila y a las 5:45am estaba en la parada de autobuses esperando el mío.

El viaje fue toda una odisea, me tocó estar de pie al principio, cuando pude sentarme me maquillé un poco, lo más natural posible, el tipo a mi lado comenzó a flirtear conmigo y lo ignoré completamente hasta que se levantó y una señora ocupó su lugar, vi como un chico le sacaba el teléfono a un tipo que iba acaramelado con una chica… tan de mañana… qué horror lo que se ve a tempranas horas.

En fin, llegué al hospital a las siete y veinte minutos; _veinte minutos más tarde_ y por ello tuve que esperar dos horas, había pensado que llegando temprano, saldría temprano y llegaría a tiempo a la tercera hora de clases, mis planes se estaban yendo abajo _hasta que oí mi nombre_, pensé. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente y de cierto modo me auto reprochaba el haberme levantado una hora tarde.

Cuando entré al consultorio lo primero que vi fue a un guapo doctor, bastante joven, no debía ser mayor de los veintiocho años, alto. Cabellos castaños plateados (_¿era posible nacer con ése color? Lo investigaría más tarde)_ y ojos ámbar, dios mío. ¿Dónde estaba mi doctora de siempre? Me ilusioné con el adonis frente a mí, tanto que olvidé mis modales y sólo atiné a preguntar bruscamente:

—¿Y la Dra. Wilson? —cambió el semblante, tal parece que se ofendió por mi pregunta y mi falta de modales… además que mi rostro se mostraba serio y sólo en mis pensamientos admiraba lo guapo que era ese _doctorcillo_.

—Ella está ocupada por el momento, yo la voy a atender —su voz era fuerte, al igual que su mirada, tal parecía que estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres babearan por él; que para que le tomaran en serio había adoptado una actitud bastante fría. Y yo lo había ofendido (_faltaba más_)—. Por favor, tome asiento —me dijo.

—De acuerdo —susurré por inercia sin interés aparente.

¿Qué pasaba con ese doctorcillo? Es cierto que no es su obligación ser gentil conmigo, pero tampoco ser tan… _frío_, no tenía que preguntarle para saber que me aborrecía y no era santo de su devoción, lo bueno era que el odio era mutuo.

_Jódase 'Doctorcito', yo no le haré caso,_ me dije.

Me ignoró alrededor de cinco minutos leyendo mi expediente y haciendo las preguntas de rigor. Edad: 21 años, estado civil: soltera y cuando preguntó por mi última experiencia sexual sé que me quedé cohibida (_¿a qué viene esa pregunta?_) le confesé que era virgen, tal parece que no se lo creyó porque se me quedó viendo y yo me quedé de piedra con las mejías encendidas de rubor. _Idiota._

—Y dígame señorita, Higurashi, ¿cuál es su problema? Aquí dice que ha faltado a la última cita —Su mirada se clavó, sin dudar, en mí, lo que sólo me hizo sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. ¡El tiempo me estaba regañando! Oh, sí, _Doctorcillo_ (como había nombrado al chaval) estaba colmando mi paciencia con su aire frío.

—Fue por motivos de estudio —contesté secamente. No le iba a dar el gusto de sentirme ofendida… aunque a decir verdad, me estaba comportando como una niña.

—¿Dónde estudia? —preguntó revisando mi expediente.

—En la universidad nacional de ingeniería —_¿Qué ganas con saber algo que después iba a olvidar?_, pensé. _Doctorcillo_ sí que era extraño.

—¿De dónde es? —siguió, sin dejar de ver los papales en sus manos; le contesté con el nombre de mi ciudad natal, ubicada a 200km de la capital—. ¿A caso no hay hospitales ahí? —su pregunta me irritó y _la chica respondona_ (que tan cariñosamente Souta, mi hermano, había ideado como un apodo cada tanto) salió a flote.

—Vivo aquí —el pareció divertirse con hacerme enfadar, ¡qué tipo! Muy pronto yo iba a estar a su nivel. Lo vi dejar la carpeta en la mesa y acercarse.

—Bueno, ¿entonces en qué lugar vive aquí? —preguntó mientras me revisaba el cuero cabelludo.

—Vivo en la misma colonia donde queda mi recinto universitario —dije sin dar muchas explicaciones. Sentí sus manos inspeccionar cada parte superficial de mi cabeza, con sus manos (_el hombre sí quera grande_) y retroceder lo suficiente para no sentirme irritada con la invasión de mi espacio personal.

Vi cómo él había escrito algo en mi tarjeta de paciente, ¡me había dado de alta!

_¿Qué carajos?_, pensé.

—Su problema es de estrés, tal parece que ha estado sometida a mucha tensión, solamente siga el tratamiento —me estaba cayendo bien en ese momento hasta que dijo algo que no me gustó—. ¿Le gustaría que programe una cita con el psicólogo?

—No gracias, estoy bien —¿quién se ha creído para mandarme al psicólogo?, claramente pude ver una leve sonrisa al notar mi reacción. Yo era su diversión.

_Oh, Doctorcillo, usted es un pendejo_, maldije en mi mente.

—¿Sabe? Yo vivo por ese lugar, hay un centro de salud cerca —dijo extendiéndome las recetas—.Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver —añadió a modo de despedida.

No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta, al ver la sonrisa que me extendía (_Doctorcillo tiene una bonita boca de dientes blancos, nada mal. Se ve mejor así que como palo frío e inanimado_); sentir el toque de su piel al contacto con la mía mientras entregaba en mis manos las recetas fue algo nuevo.

—Gracias, doctor, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver —salí del consultorio sintiéndome nostálgica, seguramente él me iba a olvidar, con tantos pacientes que veía al día la posibilidad de que me recordase era mínima. Calculé las probabilidades e incluso en mi mente figuró en cuanto tiempo iba a olvidar mi rostro y mi voz. No iba a pasar más de esa noche para que me olvidara.

Cuando leí las recetas vi su nombre ahí, me sorprendió ver que decía que era médico residente, pero aun más me sorprendió saber que alguien que iba a ser cirujano me atendiera ese día.

—Así que, Sesshômaru Taisho, ¿eh? —solté al aire mientras introducía las recetas al bolsillo de mis jeans.

Caminé a la parada de camiones.

Quizá podría ir al doctor más seguido, me haría bien. _Doctorcillo_ se había ganado mi interés realmente y tendría una excusa para que Sango ya no me molestase con el tema de una pareja romántica. Oh sí, sería _divertido_.

Al momento de bajar del camión minutos después, agradeciendo un poco que ya no tuviese que compartir asiento con un chaval que se sentía baterista frustrado, vi —sentados en los escalones— a mis amigos.

—¿Y ustedes…? —hablé al llegar a una distancia prudente.

—Hora libre —respondió Kikyô sonriéndome.

—¿Todos? —cuestioné otra vez.

—¡Ey, tú no fuiste a clases tampoco! —me recriminó Miroku.

—Fui al doctor —le respondí.

—¡Excusas, excusas! —rió InuYasha.

—Ya —secundó el acto Sango—, déjenla que luego ya no nos quiere invitar a pasar. Y mira que me muero de hambre.

—Oh, _buitres_ —reí.

—_Nhá_, según la sociedad nos llamamos _amigos_.

Y todos reímos a tripa suelta, como diría mi castaña amiga.

.

.

Fueron dos meses después de seguir las indicaciones de _Doctorcillo _que comencé a sentirme mejor y sabía que mi cabellera lo agradecía gratamente; acudí el centro médico donde, se supone, trabajaba él, mas nunca lo vi. _Mejor para mí_, pensé.

Las visitas se hicieron un hábito en mí, más que nada porque estaban organizadas de forma tal en que podría ir sólo los fines de semana a horario normal, fueron dos meses más de revisión hasta realmente sentí que todo estaba arreglado; aún sabiendo que el último mes acudía más por monotonía que otra casa. Ocurrió en una de esas visitas que lo volví a ver, tan elegante y cautivador que preferí irme.

_La pena, Kagome, terminará por arruinarte la vida_, pensé.

Al llegar a la puerta principal rebusqué entre mis cosas mi celular.

—Maldición —farfullé desganadamente al comprobar que sí, lo había dejado en la sala de espera. Siendo así que volviendo sobre mis pasos a la salilla aquella en busca del aparato tuve la 'suerte' de que aún no se fuera.

Me acerqué a las sillas y pregunté al tipo que se había sentado a mi lado, mas ni rastro alguno había del aparatito del demonio.

_Por andar pensando en cosas que no debería. __Karma maldito,_ me recriminé interiormente.

Desgana y aceptando que tendría que ahorrar y comprar otro decidí irme, pero al cruzar el pasillo _él_ se encontraba ahí, recargado en la pared con brazos cruzados y mirándome, sin bata y vistiendo ropas bastante informales.

Asentí en su dirección en forma de saludo, mas él me seguía viendo (_¿tengo monos en la cara?_), evitando detenerme más tiempo del necesario seguí mi camino aunque siendo consiente de la imponente presencia que me seguía.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, doctor Taisho? —las palabras salieron de mi boca al llegar a la puerta.

—¿Debería, señorita Higurashi?

—¿Por qué me sigue, señor?

Vi la sonrisa burlona florecer en sus labios, sonrisa que si hubiese visto de lejos la captaría más como una mueca de irritación.

—Por si no lo ha visto, joven, por esta puerta se entra y se sale.

Me sonrojé.

—Por supuesto —susurré sonrojada mientras volvía a caminar, siendo detenida al tener un aparato frente a mis ojos. Capté mejor el objeto y sonreí—. ¡Mi celular!

—De nada —asintió él y salió del centro médico.

Sonreí mientras lo abría para buscar entre mis contactos a Sango para reafirmar la hora y el lugar de la reunión donde finalizaríamos un proyecto. Supe que me quedé un momento embobada al ver que sí, efectivamente, allá donde estaba la categoría de la _**D**_ se encontraba agregado _un nuevo_ contacto.

_Doctor Sesshômaru "Adonis" Taisho_, sobresalía el nombre.

_Oh, Doctorcillo del demonio_, pensé entre risas nerviosas mientras editaba y borraba el _Adonis_ junto al _Taisho _y remplazaba el _Doctor _por el apodo que le di. _Doctorcillo Sesshômaru sonaba mejor._

.

.

Me costó más de un mes comprobar y reafirmarme que sí, después de aquél pequeño encuentro ocurrieron varias cosas más. Como el que me invitara a salir unas semanas después, o las riñas que tuvimos al chocar nuestras actitudes.

Incluso el pensar las reacciones de mis amigos al enterarse de "_Los encuentros furtivos de Kagome 'maldita-mentirosa-que-no-confía-en-Sango' Higurashi"_, puedo recordar aún la 'monumental' pelea que tuve con mi castaña amiga, además de soportar durante tres meses enteros que Sango se refiriera a mis citas con _Doctorcillo_ con aquél nombre estúpidamente largo.

Siendo así que pasaran los meses hasta cumplir el año de conocernos donde finalmente decidí curiosear un poco sobre cómo sería ser novia.

Ahora no sé qué casualidades lo llevaron a estar ese día en ése instante ahí, hoy me sorprendo de lo gracioso que fue el momento en que me dieron de alta en el hospital. Más aún al saber que con una simple ida al médico Sango se daría por satisfecha pues conseguí lo que tanto ella quería: _una pareja._

¡Y vaya pareja! Aún cuando sólo llevásemos cinco meses.

—¿En qué piensas, _Casposa?_ —me removí incómoda en el sofá donde veía una película debido al apodo.

—Oh, nada interesante, _Doctorcillo_ —escuché su bufido y sonreí.

—Creo, señorita, que tengo cosas de su interés que podríamos hacer en este momento —me sonrojé—. No olvide que mi prioridad como su doctor personal es su bienestar, señorita.

—Pero eres cirujano —reí entre dientes al sentir como acariciaba lo largo de mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

—Sin embargo, puedo hacer muchas cosas más —dijo y yo sólo asentí sin resistencia alguna, secundando sus palabras, porque sí:

_Doctorcillo Sesshômaru podía hacer lo que sea… más si era yo el sujeto de pruebas_, pensé.

—Así que, tengo una cita programada con usted hoy —siguió y yo lo miré cuando se irguió—. Intervención de urgencia, madame —solté un gritillo avergonzada al sentir que era alzada del cómodo sofá.

—¿Cuál es mi diagnóstico, _Doctorcillo_? —reí al seguir el juego.

—La diagnóstico altamente… _violable._

Sonrojada reí nerviosamente.

—C-Cúreme entonces —titubeé.

—Esto tenía pensado hacer —y me besó.

Y, realmente, no pude haber deseado más.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
